Incubus Reaper
by PaperFox19
Summary: AU: Ichigo is a incubus, and a powerful one at that. He goes to the human world and has some fun. Top Ichigo Or An Tail Bond, Toy
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Hyper Fetish AU

Pairing:Ichigo/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

beta pending

Incubus Reaper

AU: Ichigo is a incubus, and a powerful one at that. He goes to the human world and has some fun. Top Ichigo Or An Tail Bond, Toy

Chapter 1 At the Club

Ichigo Kurosaki S class Incubus, he had bright orange hair and in his demon form it was slightly longer than in his human form. In his demon form he had large black wings and a tail, unlike most incubus and succubus he had a reverse heart shape tip on his tail, most incubus had diamond tip tails succubus had spade tip tails.

He frequented Soul Society the hottest club in Karakura, the owner Urahara was an Incubus as well he was once an S class but got demoted, S class Incubus can't remain in the human world for too long even if they feed. Incubus of D and lower rank don't have human forms. Ichigo had yet to take a mate human or incubus.

The club was already pumping Yoruichi a B class succubus was the dj. She had the who club pumping men and women were dancing and drinking. Urahara ran the bar part his drinks were dangerous if you weren't a demon. Many humans have tried one of Urahara's concoctions and have woken up 3 states over with no clothing and no memory of what happened. He does keep regular alcohol and drinks.

"Ahh Ichigo-chan it's good to see you here are you hunting tonight…" Urahara asked setting a glass down and filling it with an orange liquid. Ichigo took the cup and downed the glass. "Rough night?"

"You could say that…" Ichigo said and tapped his glass. Urahara refilled the glass. "Is it Byakuya again…"

"Yep the stubborn bastard won't take no niete nada nine and never as answers so here I am." Ichigo drank down the contents in one gulp. "Luckily he never traverses the human world…" Ichigo said and tapped his empty glass again. Many incubus are immune to alcohol drunkenness lower class incubi can get drunk on lust when they handle to many mates.

"Do you plan on staying here all night or do you plan to find a play mate?" Urahara asked refilling his drink. "Let's see how the night goes…"

Hours passed Ichigo had a light blush on his cheeks, not from the alcohol. Some guys had tried to hit on Ichigo but he waved them off. He didn't notice the blue haired man staring at him all night. Grimmjow had made Ichigo his target the moment he walked into the club. He came to Soul Society with his so called friends Yammy and Nnoitora and Yammy's former whore Luppi. Grimmjow believed this night was going to be a living hell, then he had spotted the sexy male with orange hair.

From the first sighting Grimmjow hadn't taken his eyes off the orange haired youth. He growled each time a guy tried to invite him to dance, but smirked each time the boy had turned them down. 'He must be looking for something special…' Grimmjow thought with a slight purr, he eyed Ichigo up and down wanting him more and more with each passing minute.

"See something you like Grimmjow?" Luppi asked with a slight sneer in his voice Luppi moved infront of Grimmjow's gaze blocking the orange haired boy from view. To Luppi Grimmjow was a mile stone, a notch on his bed post and he planned to get Grimmjow in bed with him one way or the other. "Back off Luppi get lost or I'll make you…" Grimmjow growled and pushed Luppi aside.

"Don't be that way Grimmy, I promise me and you can have lots of fun together…" Luppi took Grimmjow's hand and brought it up to his lips, Grimmjow yanked his hand away before the boy could try and lick him. He took his glass and took a sip of his drink going back to watch the boy.

"What's so special about him anyway, he doesn't even come here that often, yet all the guys go nuts over Ichigo…" Luppi growled and the name caught Grimmjow's attention. He grabbed Luppi in a tight grip. "What did you just say?" Grimmjow growled. "His name what did you say his name was?"

"Ichigo his name is Ichigo, he comes in here sometimes, knows the owner." Luppi said fear in his voice, he was no fool Grimmjow was strong and if he crossed a line he would get his ass kicked.

"Ichigo." Grimmjow spoke his name and liked the sound of it. He pushed Luppi away and decided to make his move. He moved across the dance floor towards the orange haired male. He tapped Ichigo on the shoulder and the young looking male turned to him. Ichigo's eyes made him freeze it was like the boy was reading him with just one look.

Feeling the tap on his shoulder he turned his gaze from his empty glass to a sexy blue haired man. His eyes sparked with life as he stared at the man, he noticed him tense as their eyes locked. Ichigo shivered as he felt the waves of lust radiate off this man, the man had a beastly hunger he didn't see in many humans, he had a strong aura of pride and he could see the man was strong. "Yes?" Ichigo asked with a smirk.

"I hear your name is Ichigo, what is a sexy berry like you doing all alone?" Grimmjow asked coming back to his senses, he wanted this man and it was time to break out the charm. Ichigo chuckled. "Well that's not fair you know my name but I don't know yours."

"Hmm answer my question and I'll give you my name." Grimmjow spoke low, and he took a seat next to Ichigo at the bar. "To answer your question who says I am alone?" Ichigo asked with a challenging look.

"I've been watching ya sit here all alone, I think you may want some company." Grimmjow spoke his grin growing. "And that companies name would be?" Ichigo asked.

"Grimmjow, and may I say you are looking delicious…" He spoke and placed his hand on the tight pant clad leg of the orange haired male. "Do you plan to devour me _Grimmjow_?" Ichigo purred his name and it sent a shock of pleasure straight to his groin. 'Oh fuck the hell yes, he's mine…' Grimmjow thought.

Ichigo pushed his hand away and gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry you seem like a great guy, which is why I think you deserve someone better than me." He kissed Grimmjow's cheek, a light peck and got up. Grimmjow moved fast and caught his hand. "Wait…"

"You don't want to get involved with me, you won't be able to handle my world…" Ichigo said and tried to pull away again. "Let me in I can handle it…" Grimmjow said pulling Ichigo close.

Ichigo looked at him and grinned. "Alright but no there's no going back…" He led Grimmjow onto the dance floor. Urahara saw this and gave nod to Yoruichi. The fellow demon nodded and changed the song. A heavy beat began to blast through the speakers, and Ichigo began to move to the beat.

Grimmjow stared hungrily as Ichigo moved, his movements so inviting so tempting. Grimmjow got closer and began to move to the beat as well the song's pace picked up and Ichigo began to dance with Grimmjow, they moved passionately and fiercely each one taking the others moves and dishing it back with just as much intensity. People stopped to watch the two males dance, men and women alike blushed and stared in wonder.

To those who observed it almost looked like the two were fucking through their clothes, an insane battle of dominance through dance. Each step grind caress press and yes even a passing kiss was making the whole club heat up, some guys couldn't take it and either passed out from a nose bleed or left to relieve themselves in the bathroom.

"The fucker found a hot piece of ass…" Nnoitora spoke not bothering to hide his arousal in his tight pants. Luppi fumed in frustration. Yammy continued to drink.

The dance ended with the two staring into each other's eyes. Grimmjow leaned down and Ichigo pushed forward and their lips connected. Grimmjow felt sparks fly as those hot lips pressed into his own. His whole body felt lit up like the 4th of July. Every Incubus and Succubus in the room felt it, their eyes shined and they could see it.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Dub Con Incubus Ichigo Bondage

Pairing: Ichigo/Grimmjow

Do not read if you do not like

Incubus Reaper

Chap 2 Fucking an Incubus

Grimmjow had no idea what he had just done, kissing an Incubus was the same as sealing your fate. Ichigo dragged Grimmjow away from the dance floor he had a key to one of Urahara's back rooms and he planned to make good use of it. (The backroom was simple enough had a bed a drawer full of lube and a variety of toys.) The demon kissed Grimmjow hungrily and Grimmjow kissed back just as hungrily. 'Fuck he's such a good kisser.' Grimmjow thought and when he saw the back room he approved.

Ichigo's hands roamed his clothed body, and Grimmjow wanted skin to skin contact. He removed his upper clothing and Ichigo didn't hesitate to attack. He nipped Grimmjow's neck as his hands roamed up the bluenette's abs. Grimmjow groaned as those talented hands made their way up to his chest and began to tease his nipples. Ichigo flicked one of Grimmjow's nipples earning a growl from the male.

The Incubus chuckled and began to kiss down Grimmjow's neck to his chest and replaced his hand on Ichigo's left nipple. He ran his tongue over the bud and tugged on it with his teeth. "Fuck!" Grimmjow moaned and Ichigo smiled up at him.

Grimmjow groaned as Ichigo molested him, he caught a strange scent coming off Ichigo's body, Grimmjow assumed it was the man's body wash or shampoo, but it was in fact an incubus's musk. The scent aroused Grimmjow more so then he believed possible. His balls swelled and his cock ached painfully in his pants, he began to sweat from his intense arousal.

Ichigo began to lick Grimmjow's body lapping up the male's sweat. He licked his way down Grimmjow's body his tongue dipping into the man's navel. "Ohh fuck ohh fuck."

"Let's get these off." Ichigo said and slid Grimmjow's pants down and was surprised when Grimmjow's dick sprang up and slapped his cheek. "No underwear?" Ichigo said looking up at Grimmjow who just grinned and scratched his chin.

"Hehe." Grimmjow chuckled, and Ichigo took this time to eye Grimmjow's crotch. Grimmjow had a thick nest of blue curls crowning his crotch, his large, by human standards, dick stood at 9 and a half inches and held a thick girth, his balls were lightly haired and swollen from the effects of Ichigo's musk. He was already leaking pre cum and Ichigo licked his hips in hunger.

"Why don't you get comfortable on the bed and I'll suck that fat dick of yours." Ichigo said and Grimmjow made a b-line to the bed. While Grimmjow had his back to him Ichigo made all his clothes but his boxers vanish. Grimmjow didn't question how Ichigo stripped so fast just stare at the male's sexy body.

Ichigo crawled onto the bed and spread Grimmjow's legs. Grimmjow shivered as Ichigo's hot breath caressed his cock. Ichigo took hold of the base and began to lick the hard manhood. Ichigo moaned at the taste. 'Thick and musky, and the taste a virginity.' Ichigo thought as he lapped up the pre cum hungrily.

The taste blinded Ichigo's judgment and reason, Ichigo cupped Grimmjow's balls as he wrapped his lips around Grimmjow's circumcised dick. He deep throated Grimmjow's full cock in one go and Grimmjow's toes curled. "HOLY SHIT!" Grimmjow moaned, he gripped Ichigo's orange locks in pleasure.

Ichigo fondled Grimmjow's balls as he bobbed his head. "Oh yes suck my dick berry, fuck you're so good at this!" Grimmjow moaned. Ichigo continued to give powerful sucks to Grimmjow's cock with each pull up he milked some more pre cum out of him. The incubus brought his other hand down and began to push his middle finger into Grimmjow's ass. "Hey wait I'm no one's bitch!" Grimmjow snarled and Ichigo pulled off his cock.

"What can't handle a finger Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked challengingly, Grimmjow growled and relaxed letting Ichigo go back to work. Ichigo wiggled his middle finger inside Grimmjow's tight ass and began to thrust it in and out. He followed the motion with his sucks driving Grimmjow wild with lust. Ichigo found Grimmjow's sweet spot and made sure to tease it with each thrust in. Grimmjow howled in pleasure arching his back off the bed. Ichigo finger fucked him faster and hummed around the male's dick feeling it twitch in his mouth. 'He's close.'

Ichigo gave Grimmjow's balls a squeeze. "Fuck Ichigo!" Grimmjow moaned and came 10 thick spurts of cum and Ichigo swallowed them all, he milked Grimmjow of a few more drops before cleaning the man's still hard dick.

"Alright now let me have a crack at that ass." Grimmjow said his hands came down onto Ichigo's shoulders only to get grabbed by a strange appendage. Grimmjow stared in shock as a tail coiled around his wrists. "What the hell?!"

"Sorry your cum was so good I couldn't hold back my true form at least my wings stayed hidden." Grimmjow looked freaked and Ichigo smiled at him. "Allow me to reintroduce myself Ichigo Class S Incubus, and you my sexy little human are my prey."

Ichigo dove down and kissed Grimmjow making the bluenette's mind go fuzzy. "An Incubus?"

"That's right Grimmy, now you're gonna feel what it's like to be fucked by an Incubus." Ichigo snapped his fingers and the room filled with a strange pressure.

Grimmjow growled. "I told you I'm no one's bitch." Grimmjow snapped and tried to break free from Ichigo's tail. Ichigo chuckled and leaned down.

"Wanna bet." Ichigo said and with inhuman strength he flipped Grimmjow over onto his knees using his tail to lock Grimmjow's arms behind his back. Ichigo snapped his fingers again and the boxers he was wearing vanished. Ichigo's massive 13 inch cock sprang out. Grimmjow felt his cock twitch as a powerful wave of Incubus musk hit him.

'He's fucking huge!' Grimmjow thought and Ichigo pumped his dick a few teams working pre cum out of his tip he dipped his fingers and lubed up two of his fingers with pre cum.

"You know incubus pre cum is special it's more powerful and potent then any aphrodisiac in the human world." Ichigo said and brought his slicked up finger to Grimmjow's tight puckered hole. He smeared some of the pre cum around the hole; smirking as Grimmjow shuddered. Ichigo pushed the finger in and began to slick Grimmjow up.

The pre cum began to warm up and make Grimmjow feel all tingly his body began to ache and his dick began dripping pre cum all over the bed. "My cum is even more special being an S class Incubus, with my essence lubing your hole you will feel no pain, only pleasure as I take you to oblivion." Ichigo removed his fingers earning a whine of loss from the human. He lined his dick up and Grimmjow was shaking out of fear or anticipation Ichigo couldn't register.

Ichigo buried half his dick in one thrust. Grimmjow howled in pleasure and his cock twitched and blew a huge load all over the bed. "Cumming from me only being half way inside what a sexy little kitten you are."

"Only Half!" Grimmjow shouted and Ichigo started to push in more, once he was fully seated inside Grimmjow the man came again. "Ohh Fuck!"

Grimmjow's clenching muscles felt so good around Ichigo's cock, the Incubus began to move gripping the human's hips. Their hips met with a loud smack as Ichigo pulled all the way out to the tip before thrusting back in. Grimmjow howled and panted as his virginity was taken by the powerful demon. "So big so big!" Grimmjow chanted as his ass was abused by the berry's cock.

Ichigo grinned, it had been many years since he had found such an intense fuck in a human. He fucked Grimmjow harder and faster and Grimmjow so lost in lust begged for more. With each thrust Grimmjow's cock wagged slapping his rock hard abs with each jab. Ichigo found Grimmjow's sweat spot again and abused it with his massive dick. Ichigo's cock leaked more pre cum filling Grimmjow's body with the powerful substance.

It wasn't long before Ichigo had Grimmjow cumming again and again, every 15 jabs to his sweet spot sent the poor human over the edge. His cum sprayed all over his chest and abs and had made a massive puddle on the bed.

Ichigo was impressed Grimmjow was still conscious, sure Incubus pheromones kept men happy and horny but all human's had their limits, which meant Grimmjow was special. Ichigo kept fucking the man loving the moans of pleasure.

Grimmjow was drooling his eyes glazed over with lust. The begging had stopped the only word coming from Grimmjow's lips was, "Ichigo!" a powerful mantra; and the only thing keeping his sanity.

Ichigo pulled his dick out and Grimmjow gasped and looked back at him pleadingly. "Don't worry kitten I'm not done with you yet." Ichigo flipped Grimmjow over onto his back, his back met the puddle of cum and he shivered. The incubus was between his legs cock lined up at his waiting hole. Ichigo slowly pushed in and as he did so he freed Grimmjow's hands.

Grimmjow didn't punch or fight back against Ichigo instead he wrapped his arms around the Incubus's neck and his legs locked behind Ichigo's back. Ichigo and Grimmjow moaned as the huge cock sank deeper inside the bluenette.

Ichigo's tail coiled around Grimmjow's cock and began to work it with Ichigo's insane thrusts, Ichigo's balls spanked Grimmjow's firm ass with each thrust, the tip of his tail pushed at Grimmjow's slit flicking it and teasing it making Grimmjow howl.

The bluenette came more and more until his balls were completely spent and Ichigo still refused to stop. "I want to cum Grimmjow do you want me to cum inside you?" Ichigo whispered into the bluenette's ear.

"Yes." Grimmjow let out and Ichigo came filling Grimmjow from the inside out. Ichigo's cum reached the deepest parts of Grimmjow's body before spilling back and overflowing out around Ichigo's dick. Grimmjow came one final time his dick going limp and him promptly blacking out.

Grimmjow had lost big time, from the moment he kissed Ichigo in the club he belonged to the incubus. Ichigo was now his master and he wasn't going to stop until Grimmjow's body was fully owned.

The rooms at Urahara's club were special should an Incubus wish it they can distort time in the room alone. Ichigo had fucked Grimmjow for 24 hours straight, 12 hours conscious and 12 hours in Grimmjow's dreams. While Grimmjow slept he used his power to continue their romp in the man's dreams where he could cum forever and never stop. Ichigo licked Grimmjow's body clean of cum and sweat before disposing of cum soaked bed sheets, Ichigo had to pay for those but he was ok with that.

Grimmjow slept for 12 hours straight being fucked completely in his dream world.

Although 24 hours passed in the room 24 minutes was all that passed outside. Ichigo gathered Grimmjow's clothes and with a snap of his fingers he appeared with Grimmjow in the male's apartment. "So this is where he lives huh?" Ichigo looked around and a tiny ball of fur launched himself at Ichigo.

Ichigo caught the cat. The cat curled up defensively and Ichigo read his name tag. "Pantera cute." He placed the cat next to his sleeping master. Pantera was still on edge but relaxed when Ichigo patted him on the head. "No worries he's fine, maybe I'll see you again if he wants me to return."

Ichigo vanished and returned to the land of the Incubus.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Dub Con Incubus Ichigo Bondage

Pairing: Ichigo/Grimmjow Ichigo/Komamura

Do not read if you do not like

Incubus Reaper

Chap 3 Grimmjow awakens

9 hours after Ichigo left Grimmjow awoke. He felt warm and cold at the same time, memories of Ichigo and the club hit him like a rock and he quickly looked around the room. "Ichigo?!" Seeing his apartment he thought the whole thing had been a dream, he had slept naked many times before so it was possible he had a very intense dream.

Grimmjow got up and blushed as a large amount of cum dribbled out his ass and ran down his legs. "Shit!"

(BZZZ BZZZ) Grimmjow's phone vibrated on his night stand. Grimmjow answered his phone. "WHAT THE FUCK DUDE YOU LEAVE US BEHIND TO TAP SOME HOT BOY PUSSY WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" Nnoitra screamed and Grimmjow turned his phone off.

The phone went flying hitting the wall in Grimmjow's rage. "That fucking Incubus bitch he fucked me, oh this isn't over the next time I see him it will be his ass taken."

Grimmjow ranted and punched the wall.

What Grimmjow didn't know was Ichigo was watching him. It was normal for Incubus to watch over their prey for a little while. Luckily for Grimmjow Ichigo hadn't blood marked him. Ichigo's cum marking would wear off in a few months if Ichigo stayed away and Grimmjow didn't call for him the male would forget Ichigo ever existed.

A knock on Ichigo's door turned Ichigo's attention away from the human. "Come on in Komamura." Ichigo said and the large naked wolf like man entered Ichigo's room his soft 12 inch cock hung between his furry legs.

"Ichigo-sama I have your lunch." Komamura revealed a tray of chocolates pancakes syrup honey and strawberries. Ichigo waved him over.

Komamura was once a powerful Incubus his lover Tossen was blind and Komamura made a powerful sacrifice to turn into his furry form to restore Tossen's sight. Tossen after seeing Komamura called him ugly and rejected him. Komamura was cast back into the land, his fellow Incubus called him a fool and a sucker for making such a sacrifice and chased Komamura into hiding. Ichigo found him many many years later when the orange haired Incubus was an A class Incubus. Ichigo didn't mock him he thought his noble sacrifice was sweet that Tossen was the horrible one. The furry incubus followed Ichigo and taught the boy all he knew of doms and subs, Ichigo grew into a powerful S class Incubus and Komamura stayed at his side as Ichigo's pet, Ichigo had wanted to take Komamura as a mate but the Incubus knew that if he mated Ichigo he would only cause Ichigo trouble he was happy serving Ichigo and staying by his side. "I'm glad you are safe, Byakuya searched all over for you. Who is the bluenette?"

Komamura sat the tray down and kneeled at Ichigo's side. "I kissed him at the club last night." Ichigo said and popped a chocolate in his mouth. Komamura stared at Ichigo in shock.

"Oh my did you mate with him?" Komamura asked, excited that Ichigo may have found someone to love and mate with.

"I cum marked him." Ichigo said and watched as Grimmjow took a shower and got dressed.

"He's very sexy Ichigo." Komamura said and subconsciously licked his lips. Ichigo brought his hand up and pet Komamura, he growled happily.

"He lasted 12 hours under the Incubus Pheromones." Ichigo said and Komamura whipped his head to the orangette.

"He is a special human, very lustful indeed, do you think it was fate meeting him?" He asked and Ichigo didn't respond the two watched as Grimmjow went to the library and began looking up everything they had on Incubus and Succubus. "He's trying to learn of you."

"He won't learn much most of what human's know of us is what we have allowed to leak out nothing more." Ichigo said and scratched Komamura behind the ear.

"Will you go to him if he calls for you?" Komamura asked before sighing in pleasure.

"If I see him again I'll blood mark him, just tasting his cum allowed me to lose control. If I got another taste of him I don't think I could let go." Ichigo said and the two watched Grimmjow and ate the meal Komamura prepared.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU Furry Anthro Solo

Pairing: Ichigo/Komamura Grimmjow/Solo

Do not read if you do not like

AN

a lot of reviewers have asked me some questions so im answering them bit by bit

A note to all my readers and reviewers thank you to all those who give me favs and a huge thanks to those who give me feedback you guys really keep me going, and give me tons of inspiration so thank you

How do i get inspired to work on fics, either by reading the manga, reading reviews, or watching the anime, i have a schedule put into place where each week i'll focus on two big series a week then work on several random series i have on my fic list

Also I do not drop fics, I have a busy schedule and i work on as many fics as i can, just because they have not been updated doesn't mean there not being worked on little by little

End AN

Incubus Reaper

Chap 4 Research and Need

Grimmjow spent days ignoring his friends and hitting the library. Nothing he read was of any real help. He learned that Incubus were just male versions of a succubus, that they were creatures of desire and that they feed on lust.

He did read that Incubus could use mirrors like a looking glass, and use it to hunt or watch their prey. That gave Grimmjow an idea, he planned to trap Ichigo, lure him out and trap him, then he would show the incubus who was top dog.

Grimmjow bought a full length mirror and set it up in his room, he had a mirror on his desk but it was too small for what he had planned. He also bought a silver necklace, he read in a book that silver had the power to bind an incubus and keep them from using their powers, he set it near the mirror and looked himself over. 'This will work I know it.'

Ichigo sensed the other portal in Grimmjow's room. "He seems to be up to something." Komamura said bringing Ichigo a bowl of bite size pieces of chocolate. (Fic Note: Incubi and Succubi enjoy chocolate, and in their land they make a special chocolate that to humans is a powerful aphrodisiac but to them it's a normal chocolate.)

"Indeed shall we watch?" Ichigo offered and Komamura nodded his head, he sat beside Ichigo and watched Grimmjow through the mirror.

Grimmjow stripped out of his clothing and stood butt naked in front of the full body mirror. Grimmjow struck a few posses and scratched at his crotch. He smirked at the mirror and gave his best come hither look.

"He certainly is a wild one." Komamura said and began rubbing his cock. Ichigo palmed his own arousal. "More like an idiot, but a sexy idiot." The orange haired incubus said.

Grimmjow began caressing his cock and slowly worked his growing arousal. 'Come on out Incubus I know you want me.' Grimmjow thought and began pumping his fully aroused cock. Grimmjow had to go slow so he was sure to lure Ichigo out. He worked his length from the base to the tip and began moaning hotly. "Ichigo come to me Ichigo."

After awhile nothing happened, but Grimmjow wasn't giving up, he began to fondle his balls with his other hand and let the tip of his dick kiss the mirror he smeared pre cum on the mirror. "Ichigo please come to me."

"He is calling you master." Komamura said pumping his hard cock. Ichigo was hard but he no longer was touching himself.

"He doesn't need me, he only seeks to stroke his pride." Ichigo said and Komamura nuzzled his leg.

"Shall I suck you off Ichigo-sama?" Komamura asked licking his lips. Ichigo smirked at him and nodded his head. Komamura moved between Ichigo's legs and took his full cock down to the root, for an incubus this was an easy feet. Komamura slurped and sucked on Ichigo's cock like a pro and he pumped his own arousal in time with his sucks. Ichigo licked his lips and watched Komamura work.

Ichigo flicked his gaze from the furry incubus to the male in the mirror. Grimmjow was still calling for Ichigo, he was sweating and his cheeks were flushed. 'Fuck this should work, why isn't this working.'

In a moment Grimmjow's reflection faded away, and Grimmjow could see Ichigo. He was staring at him with a smirk of his own, those piercing eyes staring right into his soul. Grimmjow couldn't hold back he came spraying his cum all over the mirror. Grimmjow looked and saw that Ichigo was in the throes of lust, someone was sucking him off, but thanks to his own cum he couldn't see who that somebody was.

Ichigo and Komamura found their completion and their image faded from the mirror, before Grimmjow could see who was sucking Ichigo off. Grimmjow felt jealousy tear apart his pride, he went to bed naked and curled up on top of the covers, in the back of his mind he was cursing himself, and telling him how alone he felt that small piece of him wanted nothing but Ichigo to come and hold him as he slept but Grimmjow pushed such thoughts away.

Grimmjow fell asleep, and he dreamed of Ichigo pushing whoever was sucking Ichigo off away and taking the demon's cock into his mouth. Grimmjow worked Ichigo's cock hungrily his jealousy and lust fueling his sleeping thoughts.

Outside of the dream world Ichigo appeared in Grimmjow's room. "Stupid fool." Ichigo said looking down at the shivering naked male, and with a wave of his hand the blanket covered him. Ichigo leaned down and placed a kiss on Grimmjow's cheek.

Ichigo vanished into the mirror and let Grimmjow dream.

Grimmjow's dreams didn't go past Ichigo fingering him before he awoke drenched in sweat and his sheets soaked in cum. "I'm not giving up you hear me!"

Komamura chuckled. "He's a slow learner isn't he?" Ichigo nodded.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Ichigo/Grimmjow Urahara/Grimmjow Ichigo/Komamura

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 5 Breaking

Grimmjow got up and fed Pantera. It had been a few days since his last attempt to summon Ichigo. Since then he had stopped wearing clothing around the house, his naked body was constantly exposed, and Ichigo had to admit he enjoyed the show, Grimmjow was rarely soft, his dreams and thoughts were swimming in an endless sea of lust and hunger.

Each time he jerked off he came in front of the mirror. He hoped Ichigo would come to him, kiss him, lick him, suck him and do so many things that Grimmjow couldn't admit he wanted. Lately his sessions were more than playing with his front, his hand kept sneaking back to try and play with his ass but Grimmjow always stopped himself. 'What am I doing? I'm no one's uke!' Grimmjow would think to himself but each day passed Grimmjow felt an ache inside him. He tried working out trying to ease the burning desire inside him but nothing worked.

Grimmjow's friends were getting worried about him. Grimmjow refused to go to clubs and he wouldn't hang out with anyone. He kept going to the library trying to find any information on the incubus anything that would bring Ichigo to him. He checked out lots of books and none were helping him.

"Damn it what's going on with me!?" Grimmjow growled slamming a book shut. "Was I just some toy for you to fuck? Are you enjoying this? Answer me Ichigo!" Grimmjow shouted.

-x-

Komamura was worried about his master. Ichigo was not the kind of man to let someone suffer. "Ichigo-sama this man clearly wants you, are you sure you shouldn't claim him?"

"In two days the mark I placed on him will fade and he will forget about me." Ichigo said, and he caressed Komamura's cheek.

"He keeps calling for you." Komamura said and Ichigo growled.

"Yes he does, but he wants to own me, he wants to save his precious pride. Maybe it will be best if he just forgets and he'll go back to the life he once had." Ichigo said. "It's a shame he truly is a delicious specimen."

"You love him don't you Ichigo-sama."

"Yes, which is why I'm not going to him, if I go to him and mark him as he is I'd only break him and leave him a shell of his former self." Ichigo said sadly and Komamura comforted him.

-x-

Grimmjow didn't know what else to do, the books were no help and the only other way was to ask an Incubus directly. 'How in the hell can I find and an incubus?'

Bzzt bzzt

Grimmjow's phone began to vibrate, and he picked it up. "What?"

"Well good morning to you sunshine." Nnoitra said sarcastically. "Listen bro we haven't seen you around in awhile and I think I realized the problem. You got dumped by the hot piece of boy pussy didn't you?" Grimmjow wanted to hang up or smash his phone but he didn't have money to get another one. "Listen come with the gang to Soul Society again, I bet we can find you another piece of ass for you to fuck."

"That's it!" Grimmjow shouted and Nnoitra rubbed his sore ear. Grimmjow hung up the phone and put some clothes on. 'Why didn't I think about it before? Ichigo was at the club, and the books say that Incubus usually hang around other incubus, so there has to be one there!'

Pantera watched his master race out the door and he crawled over to the mirror and pawed at it.

-x-

Grimmjow made it to the club, and it was already decently busy, but Grimmjow could see. Some of the people in the room…their eyes were glowing gold, and what freaked Grimmjow out was no one else seemed to notice.

He went to the blonde haired bar tender, Urahara. "Listen I'm looking for someone, orange hair, tall, good looking."

Urahara smiled at him. "You won't find him here Grimmjow, he's gonna stay on the other side."

Grimmjow glared at Urahara and grabbed the front of the man's shirt. "Where is he?!"

"Oh please, you can't mess with a pro kiddo." Urahara's eyes glowed and Grimmjow's glazed over, the bluenette released him. "Follow me."

Grimmjow wasn't able to resist and he followed the man to one of the backrooms. Grimmjow tried to resist the power that was controlling him, and he only got control of his mind but not his body.

"You bastard what did you do to me?" Grimmjow snapped.

"Just a little trick. You see Grimmjow-chan we Incubus don't need to fall in love with our partners, it's just a bonus. It's because he loves you that he's staying as far away as possible you can't handle an Incubus."

"Shut up I want to see him!" Grimmjow snapped but all he could do was snap he was still immobile.

"Why so you can dominate him, prove your manhood. Well sorry it is not gonna happen." Urahara began to run his hands over Grimmjow's body. "If you keep pushing your gonna break, and it would break Ichigo's heart if that happened." Urahara forced Grimmjow against the wall and yanked his pants down.

"Oh ho you got a nice ass Grimmjow-chan!" Urahara ran his fingers over Grimmjow's firm ass. He parted his cheeks and let his fingers dip down to tease the bluenette's tight pucker. Grimmjow gasped and he felt his manhood start to harden. "You see Grimmjow, your body realizes it, you enjoy being dominated." His finger pushed at Grimmjow's tight pucker and it sank deep inside the boy. "Your tight, you haven't been playing with your ass at all have you?"

"Ahh fucker why would I?" Grimmjow growled though his cock was already leaking pre cum.

"Because you enjoy it." Urahara said and he slipped in a second finger and rubbed Grimmjow's sweet spot. Urahara's talented fingers worked Grimmjow's sweet spot. Grimmjow cried out in pleasure as his sweet spot was milked, he was so pent up he couldn't hold himself back and he came, his cum splashed onto the wall in front of him. "You enjoyed it, but with Ichigo it was ten times better."

He released Grimmjow and the male fell to the floor. "You get excited when being dominated but you truly enjoy it because your with Ichigo." Urahara said, and Grimmjow stared at him.

Grimmjow pulled up his pants and he ran out of the room, out of the club and went straight home. He tore off his clothes and he went to the mirror. "Please Ichigo, I'm sorry, I don't want some stranger touching me I want someone who cares about me, the way I care about them." Grimmjow exposed himself to the mirror and let his fingers plunge into his hole. "I need you Ichigo please take me!"

The mirror flashed and Ichigo appeared in Grimmjow's room. Ichigo kissed Grimmjow and held him, Grimmjow clung to Ichigo's body like it was the only thing keeping him alive. "I am so sorry Grimmjow, I didn't want to hurt you or break you, I thought maybe it would be better if you forgot me."

"I'm just glad to see you again." Grimmjow said.

"If I blood mark you, you will be mine, but if I do this your life will be changed, any human who blood mates with a incubus their lives will never be the same."

"I will take the good the bad and whatever else, I want to be yours!" Grimmjow said. The Incubus descended upon Grimmjow and bit his neck. He drank Grimmjow's blood and Grimmjow felt an energy fill him, it coursed through his veins as Ichigo licked his wound closed. Ichigo took Grimmjow to bed and held the boy as he fell into a deep sleep.

'I'm gonna make Urahara pay for this. Helping or not he touched one who I marked and that deserves punishment.' He would deal with Urahara later right now he had a cute little blue haired boy to cuddle with.

To be continued


End file.
